


Aren't jokes supposed to be funny?

by Robron_emmerdale1



Category: Bitta Bromance, Emmerdale, robron
Genre: April Fools, Emmerdale - Freeform, Other, Pranks, Revenge gone wrong, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron_emmerdale1/pseuds/Robron_emmerdale1
Summary: 3 villagers team up to pull the ultimate pranks on fellow villagers. Someone tries to get revenge and it all goes wrong..!





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron and Adam were sitting in the port a cabin with piles of paperwork.

"Aaron?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what day it is today?"

"Wednesday..?"

"It's Saturday! Anyway, what annual event is it?"

"Oh god, did I forget your Birthday or something?"

"No! Woah, as my best mate you should know my birthday."

"Of course I do. It's the 20.. 1st.. 3rd..5th.. 8th..?"

"Nowhere close, mate! Forget that, it's the 1st of April today.."

"Wow, want a medal?"

"Its April Fools Day!"

"Okay"

"So, who did you prank?"

Aaron was thinking how childish Adam was being, but it is Adam.

"Nobody

"Why not!?"

"Why, who did you prank?"

"Vic"

"What did you do?"

"Do you know those fancy plates she has and forbids me to even look at them?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Well, I found a cheap look-a-likes online and smashed them. She thought it was her actual ones and freaked!"

"Thats cruel."

"She laughed"

Aaron couldn't help but laugh because he knew Victoria too well.  Aaron raised his eyebrows at Adam. 

"Fine, she hit me with the sweeping brush and made me clean up the mess."

That sounded more like the Victoria he knew.

"No less than you deserve"

"So, what do you say if we lock up for a bit.."

Aaron smirked. This could either be fun or dangerous..

 

\- - - - -

 

 

When they got to the village, they saw Ross sneaking up behind Pearl with a water-gun in his hand. This was typical of Ross.

"Oi Ross!" Adam yelled, causing Pearl to turn around and catch Ross mid-act. 

"If you wouldn't mind.." she muttered. 

Ross grinned and walked to join Aaron and Adam. 

"You were honestly gonna shoot a pensioner with a water-gun?" Aaron questioned. Ross nodded in response. 

Ross saw Robert coming out of the café with his coffee on hand, clearly rushing. Ross got an idea and put it into action as fast as lightning. He crept up behind Robert, pulled out his collar and squirted the cold water down his shirt. 

Robert jumped, spilling his coffee all over himself. Ross darted back to the boys and tossed the gun to Aaron.

"Really not funny Aaron!" Robert huffed, walking off, obviously sulking.

"Ross!" Aaron muttered. 

"Who's the nect victim?" Ross asked, scanning the village. Aaron and Adam didn't know what to expect from Ross today, they were just glad they were on his side rather then getting pranked by him. Knowing Ross, there will be no limits! 

 


	2. As the day goes on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The jokes continue but start to escalate..

Aaron knew it was a bad idea. He knew Victoria, she was gonna freak out but Adam and Ross organised this big plan. Victoria won't take too kindly to being fooled especially if it involves her kitchen. 

Aaron's job was to distract Victoria while Adam and Ross got ready. How was Aaron gonna stop her? What would he say? He had no time to think as she was heading behind the bar. Before his brain could function, his mouth starting moving and words blurted out.

"Vic, can we talk?" Aaron asked, nearly shouting across the bar. Victoria stopped in her tracks, put down the empty plates and smiled, 

"Course."

They sat in a booth together while Aaron was trying to think. 

"So, Adam.."

"What's he done now?"

"Nothing, he was just really frustrated today, couldn't concentrate or anything.."

"Why?"

Aaron's brain was doing jumping jacks, trying to think. 

"Err, he's planning to.. get surprise you."

"Me? Aw, what's the event?"

"Hr said you deserved at treat."

"That's so sweet!"

"Anyway, he was trying to think of what to do and then he decided to.. cook you a meal and he's making a trip to the jewellers soon."

"Oh no, Adam cooking never ends well. He set off the smoke alarms making toast yesterday!"

Aaron couldn't help but laugh. He could just imagine it.

"So, I thought I could do a little digging into what's your favourite."

"Anything he cooks will be perfect."

"Great, I'll tell him that."

"I'm a lucky girl!" 

A wave of guilt rushed over Aaron, seeing her excitement building up. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a huge crashing noise. Suddenly Victoria was up from the table and walking towards the kitchen with Aaron got on her heels.

\----

 

Meanwhile in the kitchen Ross and  Adam were arguing. 

"You fool! She's gonna hear that!" Ross hissed. Adam had been winding up the toy mouse when his elbow knocked over loads of pots and pans. Typical of him.

"Sorry Mate, but I was just--" Adam explained placing the mouse on the floor, but then the kitchen doors swung open. Victoria stood with her arms folded, staring at the mess. 

"Adam Barton, Ross Barton, what are you two doing in my kitchen?" Victoria questioned, angrily. The boys shared a glance, each waiting for the other to speak, so Aaron piped up, 

"Borrowing some supplies for the surprise, isn't he."

Victoria's smile was from ear to ear. 

"How on earth can I be mad at you when you've been going to all this trouble.." She muttered. 

Adam stared blankly at Aaron, then let out a shaky laugh.

"Yeah, how could you be.." he mumbled, puzzled.

Before anyone had the chance to speak, the toy mouse zoomed infront of Victoria. She let out a deafening scream,

"OH MY GOD!"

"Is it a mouse?" Ross asked, trying to hold in his laughter.

"My Mum has mouse traps." Aaron suggested. Victoria was nearly in his arms because she was so frightened.

"Ill go look.." Adam whispered, walking out the kitchen doors, leaving a panicking Victoria. He pulled the fake trap out from his pocket and placed his finger in it. He inhaled deeply, then ran through the kitchen doors, roaring,

"MY FINGER! OH MY GOD, MY FINGER, ITS CAUGHT!"

Victoria's eyes widened at the scene. Aaron was surprised by his well Adam was acting this out.

"I'll go get help!" Victoria yelled but Adam caught her wrist, stopping her.

"D-Don't.." he whispered. 

"Why not?"

"B-Because.. because.. it's April fools Day!"

Victoria froze.

"April fools!" Ross roared, clenching his side, laughing as did Aaron. Then it all clicked for Victoria. She bent down and picked up the mouse.

"Get outta my kitchen, or I'll ram this where the sun don't shine!" She roared, pointing to the door. 

\-----

 

They were sitting outside the Woolpack, with a pint each.

"Next victim.." Ross started,  scanning the village. Then his eyes landed on Cain. 

"Bingo" he muttered. Aaron and Adam shared a worry glance. Cain didn't like to messed around. This was going to be more then interesting..

 

\----

 

After a quick trip to Moses' toy box, the boys put the plan to action. Adam and Ross raced to the lay by, while Aaron strolled into the garage to be met with a grumpy Cain. 

"What do you want Aaron?" He demanded, angrily.

"Good afternoon to you too!"

"What d'ya want?"

"I got a call-out, came through to my mobile."

Cain sighed, "Where?"

"The lay by just outside Hotten"

"Fine. At least watch the garage for a bit, yeah? Debs is ran off her feet today."

"Fine."

Cain jumped in the pick-up and spun wheels out of the village. 

 

\----

 

When he got out of the truck, he heard something cracking beneath him. He looked down and saw a small toy car with 'April Fools' written on it. He snatched up the car and marched back to the truck.

 

\----

 

Aaron gulped when he saw the truck approaching at a rapid speed. Cain slammed the truck door when he got out.

"It was you, wasn't it!?" He roared, throwing the car and hitting Aaron between the eyes.

"I've no idea what your talking about.."

"I'll get you back Aaron, don't worry, I'll get you back!" Cain yelled after him.

 

\----

 

Aaron made his way back to the scrapyard. He had had enough jokes for one day. Ross and Adam chose to play around with the water gun. 

Robert was sat at his desk when Aaron came in. 

"Alright?" Robert asked. Aaron responded with a nod.  It was quite awkward for them. Roberts phone began to ring. It was Chrissie.

"Hiya sweetheart."

"Hi Rob."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Just checking in to what time you'd be home?"

"Don't know yet, piles and piles of paperwork here.." 

Honestly, Robert wanted to stay here with Aaron. Just being in his presence made him happy. It had been a while since their last 'business meeting' 

"Okay. Dinners in the fridge anyway. I've gotta go to Rebecca's tonight, she's been through a rough break-up, needs comfort."

"No problem darling, talk later, yeah?"

"Yes, bye-bye, love you."

"Not as much as I love you."

 

Aaron felt uncomfortable. This was awkward. 

They say in silence for about 20 minutes, until Robert spoke up, 

"Thanks for delaying me earlier"

Aaron looked up and their eyes locked. It was then that Robert noticed the hurt in his eyes, the pain. 

Aaron nodded.

\----

 

Meanwhile, outuside the door, Victoria snuck up to the cabin, with Adams keys in her hand and locked the cabin door. 

Aaron and Robert heard the lock click and both got up from their seats and walked to the door, trying to open it, but to no avail.

"April Fools!" Victoria roared from the outside.

"Let me out!" Robert demanded.

"Your in there too Rob? Sorry."

"Let me out, please?"

"Fine"/p>

She put the key in th lock and twisted, the key wasn't budging. She wriggled it about but it was stuck.  She pulled really hard and they key came out but a piece was stuck. 

"Err, sorry boys, but it's actually stuck.. Itd locked and a piece if they key is stuck in there.." 

Aaron and Robert stood by the door, not excepting what she was saying. They were locked in.. together!

TBC??


	3. Obstacles..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert struggle to be alone together against their own will..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I hope to upload loads tomorrow on each of my fanfics

Victoria ran off to get help, leaving Robert and Aaron trapped in th cabin. 

Robert and Aaron sat on the ground at either end of the cabin. What would they say to eachother? It's been weeks since they've talked, properly. Mostly since then Aaron just nods, but now, now they're alone for, only god knows how long.

"So.. this is fun.." Robert muttered. Wasn't it just. Secretly, Robert was enjoying it but Aaron on the other hand, he was struggling. He felt sick, felt the urge to get out to the fresh air and run, Just run and never stop running. 

"You okay, Aaron?" 

Robett was concerned. He noticed Aaron wasn't Aaron lately and wanted to know why. Was Aaron craving them again too? Was he struggling to resist? No, no Aaron wasn't. He didn't feel anything towards Robert. Well, that's what he told himself.  Honestly, he knew he needed Robert but he didn't want to go back to hoe they were. He couldn't.

Aaron nodded in response.

"Why won't you speak to me?" Robert questioned, feeling quite annoyed.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders. 

"So, you went from nodding to shrugging your shoulders? Wow."

Aaron just stared in the opposite direction of him. 

"Don't wanna talk? Fine. Let's not talk." Robert muttered, rolling his eyes.

 

\-----

 

Vicoria tapped on the door. 

"Adams getting someone to come out to fix it. He's on thr phone right now. Look here he comes." Victoria yelled from outside the door.

Adam frowned, "Sorry boys, but you may be in overnight.."

"NO!" Robert yelled.

"Sorry bro.." 

"You two okay?" Victoria called.

"Yes" Robert answered. 

"And Aaron?"

Aaron looked up at the locked door. 

"Need to get out." He whispered.

"Aaron?" Adam shouted.

Aaron suddenly felt a wave of fear and panic when he saw Robert coming towards him. 

"Stop!" Aaron roared, blocking his face. Roberts eyes widened at the strong, fearless and brace man he knew, now shielding himself, almost trembling.

"Im never ever gonna hurt you." Robert reassured. Aaron nodded. He was embarased that he did that infront of Robert.

 

\-----

 

As the night went on, Victoria and Adam left, promising to come back tomorrow with a solution.

Aaron still sat in the corne of the room as Robert sat on his desk. Robert wished Aaron would all to him. He wanted him to talk to him.

"Cold?" Robert asked, running his hands together. 

"No." Aaron whispered. 

"But it's freezing!" 

"Dunno."

"Aaron?"

"What?"

"You do know Im sorry, right? For everything, I mean. Like for hurting you and.. stuff."

"It's fine."

"Really I am! I'm sorry. I can say it everyday if it helps."

"Not worth the bother."

"Don't say that! You are to me!"

Roberts heart skipped a beat when his and Aaron's eyes locked again. This was going to be a long night..

TBC??

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your opinion and tell me what you think x  
> Thanks so much for the recent feedback 
> 
> ~ Ciara


	4. Awkward doesn't explain it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron and locked in.. together. How will they cope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based during the affair

During the night, Aaron didn't even close his eyes. He just sat in the corner. Robert fell asleep on his desk chair. They hadn't spoken. It was just full of silence. Aaron finially nodded off.

*******

When the boys woke, Robert went to make himself a brew.  2 milky teas, one sugar.

He spat out his drink when he took a sip. 

"What are you doing, you muppet!?" Aaron yelled.

"That's not milk! I dunno whst that is, but it's NOT milk!"

Aaron went and picked up the carton. He saw a note.

'I knew the first thing you'd do was make a brew. Haha. April fools' was written on it.

Victoria turned up an hour later with a man by her side. He quickly got the lock off and removed the jammed key. When Victoria opened the door, she saw Robert and Aaron side by side on the ground.

"Boys?" She called, causing them both to jump a little. 

Aaron got up immediately, grabbed his coat and left the cabin. Victoria and Robert followed.

"Good joke, right?" Victoria asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Aren't jokes supposed to be funny?" Aaron questioned.

"Oi, you messed with my kitchen!" She yelled. 

"WE WERE IN THERE ALL NIGHT!" 

"Okay, sorry. How about breakfast in the café to make up for it? On me." She pleaded, smiling.

The boys agreed and they all made their way to the café.

 

******

 

"I'm going." Victoria muttered, getting up and putting on her coat after she'd finished eating.

"Don't." Robert mumbled.

"I'm already late!" 

"p>

Aaron then noticed it was just him and Robert once again. 

Before Aaron could speak, Adam walked in the door with a woolly hat on and his hood up. Bob sniggered, 

"Adam Mate, its Spring time."

Adams face fell, 

"Don't you dare!" 

Aaron was puzzled. Adam threw himself in a chair beside Aaron. 

"The hat?" Aaron asked.  Adam released a huge sigh. 

"Vics revenge.." he started. 

"Go on.."

"She er, she shaved off a patch of my hair while I was sleeping."

Aaron and Robert both burst into laughter. 

"Oh my god, Adam. I thought getting locked in was bad.." Robert said.

Aaron couldn't help but wonder what happened to Ross, he was apart of it too.. 

Just then, Ross came marching through the door. 

"Oi Adam! Your Missus is bang out of order!" He roared.

"What happened to you? I don't even need to ask, I can tell.." 

All they boys stared at Ross and his strange teeth.

"She put blue food colouring all over my tooth brush, along with Finns help!"

Robert put his hand to his mouth to stop the laughter.

"NOT FUNNY!" Ross shouted, angrily.

Victoria happily skipped through the door and up to the counter. 

She returned to join the boys with a piece of cake in her hand. She dipped her finger in the cream and dotted it on Adams nose, 

"Revenge is sweet." She muttered, then taking a mouthful. 

The boys had been beaten with the jokes. Victoria wins, by a far!

 

 


End file.
